


The Price of War

by Love_yourself_101



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Abuse, Bloodlust, Dark Wei Ying, Imma add more as the story go on, M/M, Torture, Violent, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_yourself_101/pseuds/Love_yourself_101
Summary: The Yiling Patriarch is an inmortal who kept to himself, uncaring about the wars and battles that occurred throughout the rest of the cultivation world. He was even worshiped as a deity and had made wish’s come true.Now that the 4 sect leaders struggled against their tireless battle against the Wen the look at other for help. As their forces weaken, men perish, and their own will weakens they are told to look for someone named Yiling Patriarch. With nothing else to lose they invite the immortal to their home.The immortal takes pity on the foolish men and attends with an offer. He will help them win the war, he will provide the forced, he will deliver their enemies head on a silver platter. In exchange for this they will provide him a bride.A bride who will marry and stay with him for as long as he chooses.The one he wants to have for himself is none other then the famous Hanguang-Jun, Lan Wangji.
Relationships: Lan Zhan | Lan Wangji/Wei Ying | Wei Wuxian/Xiao Xingchen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. The beginning of his tale

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh so this is my first time writing a fan fiction sooo I hope y’all like it. If you do like it let me know and I’ll continue it.

  
The Yiling Patriarch was a name everyone feared.

The name brought shivers down children spines and even made the toughest of men flinch.

It’s name was used to terrify children into behaving that if one was not obedient the the Yiling patriarch would arrive at night to steal you away where you would be taken into his den full of corpses and skeletons of those who have crossed him.

It was used to scare women to never walk near the forest at night or they would soon lose their way and wander into his den where they would be forced to join his other captured wives. Being forced to act as his slaves and to please him otherwise the consequences would be dire.

And of course no matter how many men tried to deny it they too fell as victims of the rumors spread about the evil deity.

The Yiling Patriarch resided in a forest that had overhanging branches that felt like hands reaching down for unsuspecting victims, narrow an twisted paths that led travelers to their demise, and of course the farther you entered the fog surround you till you couldn’t see your hands if you lifted them up to help guide you to safety.

As if that wasn’t enough to terrify villagers and cultivators from entering, the forest was the entrance to the burial mounds where the unrest resided in. The place was full of resentment that oozed, leaking out into the forest that was the cause for the fog.

The forest allowed people to come and go but if one was not careful you could find yourself trapped, only released when the forest decided to release you. It was mischievous due to the resentment of corruption.

Occasionally on the darkest night the villagers claimed that if one was quiet enough you would be able to hear women crying for help, men shouting in agony and shouting for mercy, and the worst of all...children crying for their parents. Villagers would offer a prayer for those poor souls that were trapped in a monster's den, where escape was impossible.

However the Yiling wasn’t described as a one dimensional deity.

The Yiling Patriarch was a normal man just like any other. He was a man of many talents and a powerful cultivator that proved time and time again how incredible he was. From his wits to his physical strength, he was amazing.

In search of greatness the man had become overwhelmed by greed to rise above his fellow companions that he lost both his mind and heart in his struggle to contain his power and his humanity. In the end he lost everything and everyone.

There is a sufficient world for man's needs but not for man greed.

Yet despite losing his loved ones he eventually achieved the ultimate goal of any cultivators and became immortal. With his new abilities he locked himself up in the burial mounds never to be seen again.

But everyone was aware of the powers he possessed.

The ability to make the dead rise to serve him, to control people like puppets on a string, even the demons and ghosts did his bidding. To create items from thin air, to control the resentful energy that wrapped around him like thick tendrils, to his flute that always hung by his side.

Other than that not much of him was known and they let him be to reside in the burial mounds. It was an unspoken truth that it was his territory and no one was allowed to enter without permission. And with that time passed, soon everyone was too occupied to focus on the deity.

That was until rumors began of the deity granting those he chose worthy whatever they wished for.

Even though no one knew how this all began the most common story told is that a man caught his wife being unfaithful to him and out of sadness of being betrayed and anger of losing his lover to another man he sought out revenge.

He was full of anger, wanting to punish those who brought him so much pain that he unconsciously started walking towards the Yiling Patriarch forest.

The forest guided him as if it could feel the evil intent the man had. Some claim that his negative anger is what drew him to the forest while others say that he angers and the want for revenge, pleased the Deity that he led the stranger to him.

Regardless the man arrived in the forest with an idea and hoped that it would work. Afterall he entered a place where not many have the chance of escaping but being so desperate for help he could not think of another soul who would help him during his time of need. Therefore the only solution he could think of was going to a man who rejected his humanity,the immortal demon.

One that everyone knew had a thrill for blood and violence, surely the Yiling patriarch would help.

He stopped once he saw the entrance to the burial mounds and with a shaky voice spoke out into the distance.

“Oh great power Yiling Patriarch! I have come seeking your guidance! I am but a humble servant asking for your greatness help, for I have been wronged. A woman whom I devoted my life to has been unfaithful. While I worked to please my wife, I was not enough that she sought comfort in the embrace of another.”

His voice started off strong and powerful yet restating his troubles his voice wavered and trembled as he went on.

“Please…”

The man fell to his knees and bowed so low his head was pressed against the dirt.

“This old man can not offer you much but in exchange for revenge on my tormentors I can offer my services.”

It just so happens that this man was quite talented with his hands and had the ability to create statues that were breathtaking.

He offered to make the powerful immortal a shrine where people can come and offer gifts and prayers.

The old man got up before taking another bow and turned to head back. After all this was all quite foolish of him. No one had seen the immortal in such a long time, who knows if he’s even there. Perhaps it was all a ghost story that he hoped was true. With a heavy heart and tears in his eyes he made his way out of the forest and into the nearest village.

He was far from his home and traveled, spending sleepless nights just to arrive to make his offering to the all powerful god.

Within less than seven days he had gotten news that his wife and another man were involved in an incident that resulted in injuries. He rushed home, having stayed at an inn while he composed his feelings, only to see the results of his wishes.

The man that fooled around with his wife was brutally murdered.

His eyes were sewn shut tight with a gold thread but that did not stop the tears filled with blood from escaping. As you looked below the man's face, his neck had been tied up with rope that resembled a leash which explained the black and blue bruise that decorated his neck.

His chest was carved into a drawing of a lotus flower that would have been nice to admire if it wasn’t exposing his pink guts and organs that threatened to spill out at any given second. The man's legs were cut into thin meat slices that even cut through the bones while his feet were smashed into a reddish paste. The arms were slightly better compared to the rest, only being burnt to a black crisp.

His beautiful wife was positioned in an unnatural manner, her eyes were carved out that left black sockets to be visible instead. Her makeup was done so dramatically that she resembled a doll instead of a human. Her jaw dislocated from resulting in her mouth to hang down revealing another mystery.

Her tongue was cut out.

The poor women could not explain who did these horrific torcuers to her. All she could do was let out painful groans when she heard people approach her.

He slowly approached his wife as if he moved too fast she would break apart and cleaned her up, soothing her and her whimpers. He reassured his wife that he was home with her and no one would ever hurt her again.

While this is not what the man wanted. In the end did it really matter, the deed was done.

Now it was his turn to repay the debt.

Taking his finest tools to sculpt, he kissed his wife goodbye before setting off.

Now the statue that is placed in the middle of the shrine was both beautiful, enchanting but at the same time horrific and violent. It captured the Yiling Pariarch perfectly.

Now occasionally people go to pray to the deity after this story becomes popular, but one must always remember that if you are to ask him for a favor.

Be prepared to pay if back.

—————————————————————

“And that is how the Yiling Patriarch became a well known ghost story!!” A man cried out while chugging down a few drinks.

“What a load of bullshit. I heard he wasn’t even a cultivator, just some guy who took other people’s credit.” Shouted another.

“I heard he wasn’t even a human in the first place!” A voice replied.

“Well I heard he also had husbands as much as he had wives!”

“He was a cutsleeve?!!”

The men continue their discussion about what was accurate and what was false. Shouting and spilling on the food and drinks off the table.

A little boy with raven hair stared at them with hatred knowing he’d have to clean the mess up and that wine was harder to clean once they stained the floors. But he stayed quiet and listened to their rambling.

He liked the Yiling Patriarch and even looked up to him as an idol. Having power and authority is all he ever wanted and will do whatever he can to achieve it. But for now he’ll be good.

Everything will come in due time.

He could care less about the war between the sect leaders and the wens.

He could care less about the people dying and the people responsible for the murders.

And he could careless about a stupid tale about an evil cultivator.

“XUE YANG!!”

Snapping the little boy from his thoughts he quickly resumed his work from cleaning the empty tables to wiping the floors.

After all, the only thing he did care about was his meal.


	2. Everyone starts off small

The Wens is an all-powerful sect that breezes through any obstacle thrown at them. Facing their foes head-on with the power of their size and their malevolent leader guiding them in battle.

Well, that’s what you’d expected right.

After all, the Wens was able to beat the influential sects into soulless failures. A sad excuse of a sect leader they became.

But that was in the future, they rose from the gutter to shine bright like a diamond.

The Qishan Wens didn’t start as strong and undefeatable.

The Wens were a small sect that few were even familiar with. If they were familiar with the sect all they did was snicker and scoff, the arrogance of the family was all they mentioned.

They weren’t known for their scholars, their fighters, nor the power they possessed.

The red in their robes hardly meant that they were as brilliant and radiant as the sun but signified the burning passion they had to prove themselves. Greedy little things.

The Wens always craved success but could never achieve it. No matter how hard each generation tried, it proved to be fruitless.

The Wens never truly showed talent in the four arts commonly recognized as qínqíshūhuà. Representing the qin (the guqin, a stringed instrument), qi (the strategy game of Go, shu (Chinese calligraphy), and Hua (Chinese painting), it did not concern them at all.

What use could that be when having authority seems more enjoyable.

That was until Wen Ruohan stepped into power. He witnessed many of his family and friends fall into despair at their unsuccessful attempt to rise. This ambitious man was a young man with an easy-on-the-eyes appearance. Standing out because of the power he held and his appearance made his ego rise significantly.

He had two sons that his wife gave birth to. One was 5 years old and the other was roughly about 10. While his sons were not showing any signs of possessing incredible abilities, he did not mind.

Wen Ruohan wasn't willing to pass the torch down.

He plans on becoming immortal within just a couple of years and has no need for his heirs.

He was different, he told himself. No matter what he would show the world what the Wens were capable of. He will soon be in control.

Either by pure luck or by the gods giving him a chance to prove his worth, he came across a man with robes of an unfamiliar sect. The man was roughly younger than him but was quite well-toned and seemed to have an incredible golden core. One that would even rival his own.

Stepping closer to the male laid across from him he noticed red markings from all around him indicating that he was in a battle. Some blood was fresh while the other wounds had dried up. The stranger would not live long if he did not receive medical attention. He was on the brink of death.

Out of curiosity Wen Ruohan decided to save the man.

A decision he would never regret.

After a long night that consisted of intelligent doctors fighting to save the stranger's life, they were successful.

While the main family was all talentless fools there cousins proved to be quite efficient with their interest in the medical field. But enough about them.

The stranger awoke quite frightened and full of tears. How pitiful it was to watch a man cry a river full of pain and sorrow but Ruohan was quite the performer acting as a savior to the man he listened to the cries and whispers.

The stranger was a guard for a beautiful young woman ever since they were children, she was the daughter of the Meishan Yu Clan leader. She was quite the feisty type, always proving to others that she needed a man to hold her nor protect her. She complimented his personality quite well, with her outspoken and cocky attitude and his quite timid self they balanced each other out. They only grew closer with time and soon found themselves to be stuck to each other every opportunity they got.

He fell for the noble lady and wished to be with her until the gods called for them to leave.

That was until that fateful day where his love fell for another.

She never said she cared for him as he cared for her but he knew that they would end up happy by each other's side. At least that's what he assumed. It was hope.

No.

It was just foolish thinking.

How could a noble fall for him...one who didn’t possess any wealth nor status. A penniless fool.

The man he lost his loved one to was....a member of Yunmeng Jiang.

None other than Jiang Fengmian.

The new leader of the Yunmeng Jiang Clan.

The new leader was handsome and kind-hearted. Listening to his queen's words whether they were full of rage or cold and harsh.

His talent was with both his words and his actions. He was respected and admired by the young and old. Powerful yet humble.

Jiang Fengmain was a patient man who seemed to be able to soothe and calm her down whenever she felt engulfed by the burden of being the one who would eventually lead people. It was something he could understand since he was an heir just like she was. They were children destined to follow in their family's footsteps.

Something he could never relate to with his queen. A noble and a servant.

Feeling overwhelmed with the feeling of betrayal and unjust he lost it.

The apathetic man sought to make the women his bride no matter what. He needed her. Without her who was he to look up to or to admire. Stealing the light of his life would lead to his whole life black. Void of any happiness. He wanders aimlessly without the wish to live.

As if his heart wished to see her once more he unconsciously walked to her room.

He wished to be selfish once more and confronted his ‘lover’ with her fiance. He proclaimed his love to her, not one to show emotion he surprised both himself and his lady.

However, his boldness could not waver his queen. She shut him down as soon as she had the chance to speak. She was engaged to another and would not tolerate any disrespect towards her future husband.

She would not budge. As much as she said she only was marrying him because it was arranged by her family he knew it was all a facade.

She truly loved the sect leader but would refuse to show any affection towards him.

As if the world hasn't seen him suffer enough this broke him.

Ripped him apart.

Ate away at him.

Refusing to let things slide he took a stand. Action speaks louder than words.

He confronted his opponent, Jiang Fengmian.

Challenging him to a duel they fought...again... and again. They were equally matched but being mentally unstable made him stumble and lose his footing, each time it resulted in Jiang the sole winner.

Unable to bear the humiliation of kneeling to the noble he snapped.

He lost everything to this man and even the one thing he has left. His dignity.

Yet he still had one more trick up his sleeve. Releasing his sword that was covered in his sweat and blood, he released his remaining energy to flow down into his right hand.

‘Just one hit’ he repeated.

If he can hit the man just one time in his chest, he would automatically win this cruel game he unwillingly participated in. His hand would grab a hold of the lustrous golden core and once it was in his grasp, he’d crush it.

With enough force to turn it to dust.

Seeing the man ready his attack his childhood friend was quick to act. Pulling out her ring that transformed into a long whip that was covered with stripes of lightning exposed who side she was on. He was no longer worthy to stand by her side. Her eyes burned through his skull but behind those menace irises, he could see her disappointment.

‘Ahh…perhaps I was never meant to stand alongside someone as precious as her. We are from two different worlds. Could we really have been with each other?’

He made no effort to stop his body from charging forward and advance-on.

‘Could I be able to provide when the weather was cold? To keep her warm and satisfied? She was a pampered girl after all. Would I be able to cook her beloved dishes?’

The lady and her fiance charge alongside each other. Aiming for his arms and legs they swung both the sword and whip.

‘She was my world. Saving me from hunger and the cold, she gave me a reason to move head-on into the future.’

Blood was exposed but whether it was from himself or his opponent he did not know. All he did was allow his body to convey his message, one he could not say.

‘She gave me my first chance and guided me through many things. I became my own person because of the opportunity she blessed me with giving me the will to try.’

The battle went on, feeling his arms burn and knees trembling as if they teased him with the fact that they could give in at any second. It didn’t matter. Even if he lost all feeling in his bones he would fight...until he was killed.

This was fine. He rather die by his lover and the one he lost her to than to live and see them grow into a family. That would be the worst punishment the gods could bestow onto him.

Seeing his lover stand over him he felt puzzled. Why did she look down at him with tears in her eyes? What happened? He was sure not to leave any serious injuries on her, wha-

Oh.

He was on the ground. His back feeling the rocks and sand cushioning him all he could see from this view was his lady heartbroken and his opponent too in distress. He couldn’t hear anything but his thoughts. His body was failing him and soon his eyes lost focus. Taking a good look at his beautiful saint he let his eyes fall. Darkness consumed him.

He finally found peace.

The next time he opened his eyes he was greeted by a man with the name of Wen Ruohan. He explained his tale to the kind man who saved him. The more he talked the more he felt this story was not his own, he was just retelling someone else's tale.

Wen Ruohan presented himself as the thing this broken man needed. Feed the dog some treats and a loyal pet he will be.

“Come.” He offered his hand to the man.

“I will be your Sun. I shall guide you out of this predicament. Let me lead you to victory. Follow me and let us rise in a world where destiny can not stop us. We shall write our own story, one we can be the heroes, where we can receive a happy ending.”

“These clans fear a strong united sect such as mine for they fear losing what they have. But what they have should be shared. They lose themselves to greed. These sects are indeed sick people refusing to surrender and will continue to abuse their power by the moment if there is no one to keep them in place. ”

The man looked up with hope rising in his chest. Though these words were odd to him, he felt comforted by them.

“My clan believes we can become better, complete, perfect no matter the status or background.  
The people can be made perfect like us who are perfect. People can learn to change. To make the change it must be made through suffering. Greater suffering will make a greater impact.”

“The only question is... will you be there to help guide lost ones? The people who have no one to guide them during these difficult times?”

Looking at the hand that was still offered in front of him then to the taller male he held on tightly.

“This Disciple, Zhao Zhuliu shall follow you.”

Zhao bowed his head as far as he could without opening any of his wounds. Wen Ruohan had given him a second chance now was not the time to mope.

He will follow this man into battle. Without him, he would have nothing else and that was something he'd refuse to experience again.

This time he'll hold on and never let go.

‘Farewell, my love… my Violet Spider…’

Wen Zuhuliu was his title bestowed upon him by his new master.

His new master that he would follow for all eternity, Wen Ruohan.

* * *

The wens sect started by taking over smaller sections of land. Being wary not to cause a huge scene for fear of the much bigger sect interfering with their plans. They would begin slowly to gain power.

Rome wasn't built in a day.

No, it would take 10 years before they would come out on top.

The first step was to dip their hands in every pie. The Wens sent their scarce troops to small villages, ones that were isolated from the main cities and any Clans. Invading that small a-handful of villages would prove to be helpful and increase their population.

Of course, the villages that were invaded were always caught off surprise due to Wen Ruohan planning attacks at random making sure to neither make it too often nor rare. If he wanted to build his army he'd have to build it at a slow pace but make it worth the trouble.

Collecting all the able men who could serve as part of his army, capturing women to join his clan, stealing children to raise them into ideal wen citizens.

Those who rebelled or refused to merge with the new leaders' principles and views were disposed of or made into examples of what the consequences would be if one was to step out of line.

Screams of agony and pain were heard as the small boy tried to run past the burning houses and buildings that were once filled with people's touches of laughter and giggles. The smell of coal flooded the town and clouds full of grey escaped into the sky covering the stars that shined brightly on the little town. His feet felt the scorching heat burn his skin which crept deeper into the balls of his feet with each step he took.

Keeping his eyes forward he ignored the bodies of old men and women that reached out to him pleading for their god or savior to help them escape the embers that danced around them.

He picked up his pace.

If he faulted or even turned around he knew he would be consumed.

These men in white robes with red flames that resembled the inferno that surrounded his town were the reason for the village's destruction. They came all of a sudden and barked orders at both the men and women to surrender their goods and their freedoms. That they were given an opportunity to become a power Wen if they cooperated but to their surprise, the townsfolk looked at them as if they were insane. Why would the townsfolk surrender everything they created and worked hard for just for the sake of obtaining a worthless title, whoever did listen would be considered a fool.

The men in the red robes did not take too kindly to this rejection. Pulling out their weapons that hung by their side they rounded up all the men still capable of working and women who were still in their prime. Children followed their mothers so there was no need to aim for them but others refused to be treated like livestock and retaliated.

Picking up stones and pots they threw what they could at the men to stop their actions but in the end, they were no match for those with real weapons.

Swords cut through the rebels like butter. Smooth and clean.

The old people were thrown to the floors as their legs and hands had been restrained. Already weakened by being tossed around like animals many did not have the energy to struggle against their captors.

Those who did not come along would be killed after all if one was left unharmed they could leave to alert the nearby villages or sects which would easily destroy all their schemes.

The choices were simple. Join or die.

However one boy refused to do such a thing, he had no one but himself to care for and would ensure his survival at all cost. He had no family to protect him, no mother to hold him, no father to teach him. He's been on his own for as long as he can remember and he'd be damned before he would bow to the likes of these men.

As soon as the men turned their backs on the townsfolks to set the village ablaze he ran.

His legs carried him as quick as they could but they were no match for the fire speed that swept from one house to another. Halfway down the village the people lying on the ground shrieked and cried out to him alarming the soldiers of an escapee.

That's how the little boy found himself in a life or death situation.

He finally ran out of the village and felt himself let out a shaky breath that he didn't know he was holding only to hear yells and footsteps of the troops trailing after him.

With no time to spare the black-haired boy ran towards the nearest forest, hoping the fields of greenery and the darkness would hide him from the men. Yet as if the gods played a cruel joke on him, all the hiding spots he dug himself in would be easily found. He only had so much strength, being malnourished and dehydrated resulted in his lack of energy his body contained yet whenever he became too close to a soldier a burst of energy would flow through his little frame giving him just enough to avoid the hands that aimed for him.

Yet his luck ran out. He reached a dead end. The forest he entered was the one that led to the Burial Mounds. A place one was never to enter unless they wanted to face an unfortunate end. Catching his breath he ran all his alternatives in his mind.

His only option was to fight. He ran all he could, knowing it was the time to muster up all his remaining strength into the last attack before he could accept defeat.

The boy took out a blade that was hidden in his outfit and quickly turned his back to the Burial Mounds. His sole focus was on the forest, it wouldn't be long before the men arrived to end his life.

Hearing leaves crunch, his breathing halted, the grip on his weakened tightened making sure he wouldn't lose his weapon.

Two men emerged from the dark forest. Seeing the kid with a weapon at his side and a glare made them laugh in amusement.

“Look at him! Does he truly believe he can defeat us?”

“His stance is so poor. He might hurt himself before he can land a hit on us.”

“Whatever as long as we get rid of this nuisance, we can still have fun with the women. Not many are as beautiful as my wife but that won't stop me from enjoying myself.”

“Well, would you like the pleasure of killing the little rat? Or shall I?”

“Killing? So soon? We chased him for quite some time. His death shouldn't be so simple.”

“Indeed. A little punishment before he is disposed of.”

The men chatted back and forth speaking as if the boy wasn't standing there with a knife aimed towards them.

Hearing them insult him was the last straw before he charged forward only being able to cut through the skin on one of the man's cheek before he was brought down to the floor. His mouth tasted the dirt and before he could spit it out, pain shot through his whole body.

He was being kicked in his sides. The man aimed between his ribcage and stomach making him lose his breath and spit out fluids full of dirt.

The man who had a brand new scar on his face reached down to pull the boy up by his short hair. His grip was firmly twisted in the dark locks, raising the boy to his eye level he spoke,

“Do you really think you would escape your fate?’

The boy stared back without a hint of fear. The boy opened his mouth to speak but all he did was spit at the man who closed his eyes in an instinct reaction, taking the opportunity to strike the boy lifted his scrawny hand and shoved the blade into the man's chest.

He was released to fall back to the floor but panic was clear in his eyes. He didn't shove the knife deep enough to fully kill the man and worse he had just lost his weapon. His only way to defend himself was gone. Running was looking pretty good now.

Before he could escape while the two men were distracted by the wound in one of the soldier's chest, his body gave out. His body was not used to any form of exercise much less running at top speed for an extended period.

He fell onto his knees full of pain and soreness.

The men came closer as soon as they could stop the blood from flowing out. They walked slowly towards him knowing the boy was out of tricks.

“Prepare to eat shit little one. I'll have you cut up into so many pieces no one will be able to even realize you were once human.”

“Getting stabbed in the chest was quite surprising, but let me repay the favor.”

The boy took a deep breath, before he was to leave this disgusting world he wished to say his last words.

“F-fuck off.”

Without-any-warning the soldiers were lifted into the air. Wisps of black mist wrapped the men up like a snake. Their necks were squeezed as they let out choked sobs and gasps for air.

“How Interesting.”

A voice that was deep and smooth like silk caught everyone's attention.

The boy quickly turned his head to the stranger and felt awestruck.

A man emerged from the darkness that swirled and curled at his feet like a pet eager to be near their master. His hair trailed behind him like a dark inky river that was messy in some parts and tamed in others. The robes were old and worn yet suited the man's complexion that seemed as if he hadn't seen the sun in years. No sect print was on the robe but it was still in a design that proved he was above your average person. He was special. Red could be seen. From the long ribbon that tied his hair, to the red lacing and designs sewing onto his robes.

Then to the eyes.

The eyes glowed red in an unnatural way. As if staring at the devil himself the color of the eyes brought fear and the little boy found himself slightly trembling.  
The man turned his attention to the victims held in his grasps.

“Attacking a defenseless child. Hahaha, how low can you be?...” the mysterious man walked around the soldiers inspecting them.

“I was enjoying my beauty sleep till I heard annoying chatter from afar. Do you have no respect for those above you? Times have really changed, I suppose. I was planning on letting you all off with a warning and perhaps give you all a little scare, but considering the circumstances, I found you both in. It seems that's not an option anymore.” The friendly smile that the stranger offered was now replaced by one more sinister. The eyes glowed more intently that staring at them was the equivalent to starting into the bright sun.

“To hear you spout such nonsense to a child gave me a fantastic idea. Killing you would be too simple. How about I take you up on your offer? As you said it would be much more fun to chop you up into many pieces that you would be unrecognizable and getting pierced through the chest in the same place you too were stabbed is such a cute cliche!”

The mysterious man did not need to raise his hands as the black matter that surrounded them all did as he commanded. Like extra hands that had movements of an octopus, they attacked the soldiers.

One was held high in the sky as the resentment air turned into thin strips that entered his skin. While the weapon seemed harmless and almost comical. The results were unpleasant.

Blood squirted out and soon dripped down onto the floor creating a puddle full of crimson liquid.

The soldier was being sliced from all over the place as if he was trapped in a bush of thorns the more he squirmed and scrambled to escape the deeper the cuts would be.

His voice released shriek and cries till his voice became hoarse and dry that even releasing noises brought an equal amount of pain. His bloodshot eyes were wide enough that they looked as if they were going to pop out any moment.

But…

Where's the fun in that?

The man in black and red lowered the soldier to his eye level and with a wink sent his way the man dug his hands into the blood-soaked face. The sorcerer of some sort scooped out one eye with such ease blood barely sprayed his long pale fingers. With a hum in contentment, he scooped out the other eye that released with a loud pop.

However, quite unfortunate the moment the eyes were removed the man dug his neck into the thin black mist and slit his throat in a nice smooth line. Ending both his yells and pleads.  
“Oh no. It's always the loud ones that die the quickest. Such as shame...he was being so bold you'd think he would be able to deal with a bit more pain. Let's see if his friend can please me.”

The corpse of the soldier was dropped and fell with a satisfying crack.

His friend wasn't as bold as the other and had already been stabbed in the chest by the smaller boy so there was no need to be as cruel. The sorcerer walked over to the man tied up in the arms of the mist but before he could even decide what punishment to grant the soldier a tug on his robe interrupted his train of thoughts.

It was the boy.

“Do you have to kill him?”

The child had big doe eyes that carried no shine to them and resembled a doll's beady eye.

“Well, I could leave him alive and let him kill you off if you’d prefer?”

“You won’t let him kill me.”

“Oh? I just disposed of a man, what makes you think I care about what happens to you. Once I finish killing this man, I may want to get rid of all the witnesses. Your life would end quite fast.”

“You could have waited for those assholes to kill me. Once they finished you could have done the deed, but you didn’t. You wanted to save me didn’t you?’

The handsome man turned his full attention to the boy now. The boy was skinny and small yet spoke as if he was much older than he appeared. Must be an orphan or perhaps neglected. A child with a sharp tongue was one influenced by their surroundings.

Letting out a burst of laughter the man offered the child a big grin.

“You figured me out...But now that you're saved why pity those who tried to take your life?”

“Simple....”

The little boy picked up the weapon dropped by the troops and aimed it at the one withering in the grasp of a mist full of resentment.

With all the force his little body allowed him to use he jabbed it straight into the arm of the soldier. It wasn't enough to kill him but that was no cut that could easily be cured with simple medicine.

“Use this man as an example of what will happen to those who invade your area. With such humiliation that he couldn’t dispose of a child he’ll obviously blame you for how incredibly strong you are that there was no way in hell he could do anything. And when his group tries to seek revenge this man will warn them of the horrors he experienced. After all, if he does try to come back, he’ll die a gruesome death. ”

The sorcerer listened to the ramblings of the child with curiosity. He saved the child but was not expecting him to be quite wicked and like-minded. But the child made some good points. If the man was to be freed and spread his tail that he faced in the forest then no one would enter to bother him.

“Fine.”

Retracting the mist, the atmosphere became breathable once more.

As soon as the man in white placed his feet on the floor he ran away. Scurrying like a mouse in the presence of a cat. But his gratitude and cries were still heard as he ran further into the forest.

And with that, his job was finished. Turning his back to the mess made he started to return to the darkness that he emerged from earlier.

“Wait!”

“Kid what do you want?’

The boy ran towards the pale man not fearing the blood that covered his finger nor the fact that a dead body was caused by him.

“Take me as your disciple, Yiling Patriarch!” The child saluted him in a bow that he had seen many students greet their teachers before.

“It seems you know of my reputation. Shouldn't this make you run with your tail in between your legs?”

“I'm not like those bastards. I think your inventions are incredible, but those snobby sect leaders are just afraid of how powerful you are. I’d like to help you with your experiments and I came up with my ideas too! “

The boy held onto the robes of the man and the more he chatted the more he pulled.

“The name Xue Yang! Remember it well! For together we can prove our worth with how amazing the techniques can benefit them. They are begging for you to share your inventions!’’

The Yiling Pariactch picked up the boy who weighed about the equivalent of a bag of radishes and placed him on his hip.

“You're so cute! I could eat you all up! You know I've been getting a little lonely up here… perhaps I will take you in. A smart boy like you must be incredibly strong to outrun those filthy men. “

As he held the boy he entered the Burial Mounds that were surrounded from top to bottom in the black mist. He would have a new company. Perhaps even a successor that he could bestow all of his ideas and techniques to.

He would raise him into a powerful cultivator. One that may rival those sect leaders.

Who knows?

* * *

In a different location from where Xue Yang encountered the necromancer, there was a peaceful place which was surrounded by mountains and greenery was home to a bundle of rabbits with pure white fluff. That was except for one that was covered in dark fur with red radiant eyes. An outcast among the rest. But to make up for the loneliness it faced the kind master of the bunnies always made sure to spend enough time with it.

“Wangji? Are you not supposed to be in lessons with Uncle right now?”

A young man with slender hair that was almost as long as his stature approached the owner of the rabbits. The young man had dark brown eyes but were both gentle and kind, with a smile that covered his face.

“Xian was lonely.”

The owner of the bunnies was currently buried by the rabbits all piling on top of him but he showed no sign of resistance enjoying the heat and fluff pressed up against him. The boy looked slightly younger than the gentleman but aside from the golden eyes and stoic face he possessed many would not be able to tell them apart.

‘Wangji’ held an inky bunny with ruby eyes in his arms while looking at the kind man. The bunny fidgeted from his spot wanting to escape the grasps of the boy's arms. Occasionally ruffling his fur and wiping his face in the white robes of his owner the bunny was quite relentless in making his escape.

With a sigh from the taller male, he approached Lan Zhan and soon too became surrounded by the white cottontails.

“Wangji you can’t neglect your studies or else Uncle will take your furry friends from you. After all, you did promise that you wouldn't be distracted from your duties. “ He answered while petting a white bunny that had golden eyes. A silent and obedient bunny who resembled his little brother.

“Xiongzhang...Do not worry.” Wangji scooted closer to his brother but was stopped by the menace trapped in his arms.

“I trust you’ll do your best.” The brother gave him a smile that could have melted the coldest ice. The little brother offers a tiny smile in return. Even though no more words were spoken the brothers found themselves to be happy with each other at their side.

Finally releasing the bunnies that they kept on their laps they both watched in silence as the ash dark bunny played with the quiet golden bunny.

“Look Wangji, those two have distinct personalities. One is quiet, one likes playing. Look at the playful one interacting with the others. Quite the popular one.” The older one said while brushing off the fur that was left behind by the rabbits.

“Mn.”

“The quiet one is just watching from the sideline. Perhaps it's lonely but it does seem a bit cold.”

“Mn.”

The snowy rabbit with golden eyes seemed to have blocked any bunnies from interacting with the ebony one. Chasing them away to keep the red-eyed fluff on its side.

“How odd. I’ve never heard of rabbits being so protective of their territory. “

“Not odd. Protecting what belongs to them.” Wangji replied with a tiny pout.

“Oh? Look at them both snuggling up to one another. They might be each other's partners...How adorable those two are, we may possibly have a litter of black and white kittens.”

“But-”

“Oh look!”

Wangji turned his attention to see the dark and bright bunny with one another in a position that would only result in the birth of a tiny colony.

“Xiongzhang.”

“Yes?” He hummed out.  
“They are both males.”

A silence came over them before it was interrupted by the fake cough that escaped the older man.

“Well, I believe that is our cue to leave” despite having flushed cheeks he managed to blurt out a sentence without a stutter.

“Mn.”

“We mustn’t invade their privacy.”

“Mn.”

“We can visit once more after your lessons are over.”

“Mn.”

The two brothers in white trained back leaving the bunnies to play with one another in peace.

Peace that would soon be interrupted in the following years to come. The times of calm and tranquility would be filled with screams and terror. These boys would grow up to save as many as they can but at what cost. At what price would they have to pay just to end the suffering of their friends and their people? Who would lend their aid to stop the war from tearing them to shreds? And most importantly who would have to be sacrificed for the taste of victory?

“Wangji are you sure they're male?”

“Xiongzhang.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear next chapter the best bois will finally meet. I feel like the fact that JC’s mom and Wen Zhulu is wack af and since their was no explanation as to why I’m like welp gotta fix that... also that bunny scene was inspired by the cd dramas lmao. Anyways I’m know I’m not the best writer and this is all for fun but if u enjoy it plz let me know! And thank u for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like please let me know and I’ll do my best to update this story. I want to to make it dark since I personally think Wei ying would be an evil little shit after being isolated for so long in the burial mounds where he was constantly surrounded by resentment and I want my story to portray that. Soo I’ll do my best to update and hopefully with longer chapters I feel like this one was too short.


End file.
